narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukihime Hyūga
Tsukihime Hyūga (日向月姫, Hyūga Tsukihime) is a ninja formally hailing form Konaha's Hyūga clan. Formally a branch member, she was taken by Solomon, to who she became the caretaker of. She is known as the Demon Doctor of the Seven Lords (Shichiō Oniisha) by its other members. During an unknown time she become the host of the Yūgure Kongōryū, which allowed her to create several new jutsu, as well as increase her medical capabilities. History Personality Tsukihime has a rare split personality condition rarely seen among the Hyūga clan, her other side identifies herself as Taiyōhime and has formed her own identity. Tsukihime puts up a serious front but occasionally shows traces of humour, mostly to those close to her who she trusts and respects. She rarely gets close to anyone straight away but approaches most people with neutrality until they prove themselves trustworthy and to be good allies and friends. Taiyōhime on the other hand is borderline psychotic and always tries to seek fights, While in a fight she, is violent, bloodthirsty, masochistic, and just overall written in the blood of her prey. Taiyōhime's more violent and unique features include the fact that she is both masochistic and sadistic. Taiyōhime finds extreme pleasure in both receiving pain and causing pain whether it be from herself, or an enemy. Pain is her closest love next to herself and her family. However, when exposed to blood, her primal instincts run rampant. She generally becomes extremely violent, maniacal. Her volatile instincts make her relentless on the battlefield, like a mad hound uncaged. She has arguments over control with Tsukihime but usually only comes forward in dire situations. Taiyōhime provides insight into more aggressive and violent people Tsukihime encounters and only very rarely identifies herself to outsiders and even less frequently forms bonds with people. Appearance Tsukihime is an average adult with tanned skin. She has black hair that extends past her shoulder, small thin eyebrows, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She wears a necklace with the Hyūga symbol around her neck, fingerless elbow length black gloves, a sleeveless black shirt which extends down to a knee length black skirt with black tights underneath. Abilities Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga clan, Tsukihime possesses the Byakugan, which gives her an almost 360-degree field of vision, except for a small blindspot at the back of the neck. She is acutely aware of her blind spot and takes extra caution in keeping it away from opponents as well as paying close attention to it. While the Byakugan naturally has only a 50 meter field of vision, she is able to increase the range of its sight several times over, to around 500 meters. Yūgure During an unknown time she become the host of the dragon Yūgure Kongōryū, Taiyōhime stated she made it submit to her by force. Though Kongōryū stated that it is respected her, that is why it joined with her. Chakra Reserves and Control Upon becoming the host of Kongōryū, she gained a large chakra reserve which she is able to use at will. When tapping into it the chakra is pure black, a void color that is also unique for it seems to have a rather matte look to it rather than a truly menacing look to it. When released the chakra to crawl and feel around anything it touches or anything that is nearby. It almost looks as if it was analyzing it and trying to figure out what it was. Although this strange feature of the chakra may seem weak and overall sluggish, its power and the density of the immense chakra is enough to make up for it's lack of rapidity. Being its host not only increases its chakra, but heightens her stamina and endurance as well, allowing her to take large amounts of damage and continue fighting. Tsukihime stated that Taiyōhime has a better control of the chakra then herself. Dusk Form Is a unique form in which Tsukihime assumes by breaking down the barrier between her and Kongōryū. To enter this form Tsukihime releases chakra form her body, as this point Kongōryū will began to expel chakra as well. Tsukihime and Kongōryū will then balance and unite their chakra. ~In works~ Hunger As a side effect of being Kongōryū host, like it he has a hunger for . Though unlike it she is able to fend of the hunger at time, but still needs to consume energy. Tsukihime and Taiyōhime both have different methods of obtaining the energy needed, Tsukihime tends to use the Gluttony jutsu in order to convert objects into physical energy. Taiyōhime uses the Execution by Kiss to completely consume the opponent's chakra thus killing them. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations ~In works~ Medical Ninjutsu Tsukihime stated that she was trained at a young age in the art of Medical Ninjutsu. At at young age she was able to create highly accurate incisions and remove pathogens or toxins. Upon learning she had as water nature, she went on to learn the Water Release: Accelerated Healing Factor a jutsu at increases the healing rate of a person, and the Water Release: Healing Mist Spray, a form a healing mist. After becoming the host of Kongōryū and experimenting with her Byakugan. She created several jutsu which uses her gentle fist and healing abilities. One jutsu can heal a damaged chakra point another can be used to create one. Summoning Technique ~In works~ Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga Clan, Tsukihime is able to employ the Gentle Fist Taijutsu style in battle, a form of Taijutsu known only to the Hyūga Clan. This form of Taijutsu requires the user to surgically injects a small amount of their own chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system, allowing them to disrupt and control chakra flow, preventing the opponent from using any jutsu. However unlike most Hyūga's she is well versed in the Gentle Step fight style, more so then the gentle fist. Using the gentle step, she has created her own fighting style which she calls Eight Trigrams Dance. With this fighting style she is able to cur her opponents while spinning, and deliver powerful spinning kicks. Her lightning-fast reflexes compliment her style of fighting allowing her to take down enemies in seconds. Quotes * (Speaking to Solomon) "If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him" * (As Taiyōhime to Kōan) "How about we make them suffer.....slowly" Trivia * * Category:OmniKaiser